With the development of communication technologies, a new technology that combines two hot fields of a search engine and mobile communication, that is, a mobile search technology emerges currently. As a mobile value-added service, an operator begins to provide a mobile search service for mobile subscribers by using the mobile search technology. Mobile search has a quite important technology highlight, that is, precise search, which is capable of providing a customized search service to each subscriber, that is, what is searched for by a subscriber is what is obtained by the subscriber.
A mobile search framework is a platform that is based on meta-search, which integrates capabilities of many professional/vertical search engines, and provides a brand-new and comprehensive search platform for subscribers. In the mobile search framework, each operator has its own Mobile Search Server (MSS), and each search server administrates one or more member engines. A member engine, that is, a search engine, provides a real search service for subscribers, the member engine is generally described with a meta-index, and the meta-index includes some information used for reflecting characteristics of the member engine. Member engines administrated by search servers of different operators may be different, and the same member engine may also register with search servers of different operators respectively. An operator provides a mobile search service to subscribers through a member engine.
Currently, an Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) standard defines an interconnection interface, that is, an MSF-4 interface, between search servers of different operators in a mobile search framework. The interface includes an interface for exchanging a meta-index between an MSS and a Foreign MSS (a search server of another operator), and an interface for searching for a request and a response result.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following disadvantages.
Currently, the OMA does not design a technical solution for how to specifically implement exchanging of meta-search between an MSS and a Foreign MSS through the MSF-4 interface. How to realize interconnection between search servers of different operators, for example, interconnection between an MSS of China Mobile and an MSS of China Telecom, is an important problem to be solved.